Every Day With You, Outtake
by CharliDenae
Summary: 'Cowboysper' and his new bride arrive home after exchanging vows. The original story was written for the Jasper's Darlin's, 'The Many Faces of Jasper' Contest. This is the missing LEMON, as the contest called for the story to be 10,000 words or less. AH/M


_**For Alli. **_

_**Happy 25th Birthday, Darlin'! **_

_**Love ya'! **__**~Char**_

_**~o0o~  
**_

**Author's Note: This is the missing lemon from the original story. It was written for Jasper's Darlin's, 'The Many Faces of Jasper' contest and was limited to 10,000 words, or less. I was asked to post the lemon as a birthday favor, and will be including it in the original story when the contest has ended. Please visit the contest site to vote for your favorite story. There are a lot of good ones to choose from! (The link is on my profile) Thanks, and best wishes! ~Charli **

**~o0o~  
**

Every Day With You, Outtake

Jasper looked up as Alice came out of the house, dressed once more in her overalls and boots, her shaggy, shoulder length hair pulled back off her face. She smiled at him before she looked into the back of the wagon. She tried to reach in to pull one of the bags of flour out, but she couldn't reach it from where she stood on the ground. She put her foot up on the wagon edge and hoisted herself up. She was able to reach the bag now, but it was heavier than she thought and she couldn't pull it out of the wagon and hold herself up at the same time. Alice sighed in frustration and glanced over at Jasper. He was staring at her, his eyes glowing hotly, and she looked down to see that her shirt had slid down so that the top of her breasts were exposed. She blushed and yanked it back up to cover herself. Peeking up through her lashes, she saw that Jasper was still looking at her, but no longer in a daze. He licked his lips and cleared his throat.

"Um... I can get that for ya', darlin'." He walked over by where she was bending over the back of the wagon, his eyes caressing the small figure before him, and reached in to lift the bag of flour out. He set it onto the ground and reached up to lift Alice down as well. As he pulled her against his chest, she grabbed onto his shoulders and their eyes met. Already aroused from eyeing her exposed bosom, he covered her lips in a searing kiss. Alice stiffened and tried to pull away, but Jasper held her in place, and she finally relaxed and, setting her hands on his shoulders, began to kiss him back. Her innocent kisses were driving him crazy and wondered if the supplies could wait until morning.

Through a haze of lust, he felt tiny hands push against his chest and he looked up from where he was feasting on the moist, warm skin of Alice's throat. Her eyes were bright, the pupils large and dark, and her skin was flushed. He gazed lazily at her, a cocky grin on his face, and Alice quirked an eyebrow at him. His grin turned sheepish and she shook her head and smiled bashfully at him.

Alice cleared her throat and watched Jasper with wary eyes.

"Jasper... um... we need to unload the wagon." She looked down, her cheeks reddening even further, and Jasper felt that familiar jolt run through him. God, he couldn't wait to get her into her bed. He sent her into the house to put away the supplies as he brought them in, and made fast work of the load before putting the wagon away. After making sure the animals had food and water, he made his way to the house, anticipation hurrying his steps.

The door opened slowly, and Jasper peeked inside. He gulped when he spotted the small, round bottom sticking up in by the cupboard. He stepped inside and closed the door slowly behind him, his eyes never leaving the enticing picture in front of him. When Alice heard the door close, she stood up and whirled around, a gasp escaping her as her eyes flew to meet his. He saw a brief flash of fear before she lowered her eyes again.

Jasper smiled. "How's everything goin', darlin'? Ya' got all them things put away already?" He hung his hat on the hook by the door and went over to the sink to wash up.

"I... yes. I've... put almost... everything away." Alice told him, turning to put the last item in the cupboard. "I... have r-roasted chicken. Are you... hungry... J-Jasper?"

He looked at her from where he stood by the sink and could tell that Alice was uncomfortable. She kept busy over by the cupboards and he dried his hands while he watched her.

"Um... yeah... I'm starved." He said, keeping an eye on Alice. "It sure smells good."

She looked over at him, her cheeks pink, and smiled bashfully. "Thank you, I… hope you... l-like it."

Jasper gave her a friendly smile and hung the towel up. "I'm sure I will. Can I help you with anything?"

"I... I... um... n-no, th-thank you." Alice nervously got the plates and cups down, and Jasper walked over and gently took them from her hands. She stared up at him, her eyes wide.

"I can at least set the table," he murmured, his eyes locked with hers. "you must be tired, you've been through a lot today."

"O-okay... " Alice agreed, breaking away from his gaze, her eyes on the floor. Jasper set the dishes on the table and lifted her chin so that she was looking into his eyes once more.

"Alice, there's nothing ta be afraid of. Everything'll be all right." Jasper assured her, smiling gently. He turned back to the table and set the dishes out before getting the rest of the items they would need for dinner.

Alice set the food on the table and Jasper pulled out her chair for her. She blushed and smiled her thank you before sitting down. She looked down at her lap as Jasper took his seat. He tried to make her as comfortable as possible as he made small talk while they ate. He noticed that she didn't eat very much and wished there was some way that he could reassure her that he wouldn't hurt her.

After dinner, they cleaned up the kitchen together and Alice excused herself to get ready for bed. Jasper licked his lips in anticipation and tried to relax as he waited. He had already decided that he would share the bed with Alice. She wasn't happy with his decision, but he wanted her to get used to his presence and he figured they might as well start now. He looked up as Alice came back into the main room. She had on a long cotton gown with a shawl over it, and he knew she would be too warm to sleep.

"Are you ready for bed, darlin'?" He asked her softly. Her face was pale and he could see her hands trembling. She stood frozen, her eyes cast down, but she nodded. He excused himself to make a trip to the outhouse and Alice watched as he closed the door behind him. As soon as he was gone, she ran to the bedroom and got into the bed. She pulled the covers up over her head and scooted as close to the edge as she could.

Jasper took off his boots and left them by the door. He walked into the bedroom and grinned when he saw Alice huddled on one side of the bed, as far to the edge as she could get. She was a delight and he was thrilled that he'd be able to spend the rest of his life with her. He removed his belt and slipped out of his pants, laying them on the chair, he padded over to the bed. He sat on the edge and heard Alice let out a small gasp. He felt guilty to be the cause of her fear, but he was eager to teach her that there was no need to be afraid of him. He slipped his shirt over his head and slid into the bed. He sighed as he heard a tiny whimper come from the other side of the bed.

He reached his hand over to gently rub her back. "Alice." He said softly. "Darlin', please try not ta be scared of me. I wouldn't hurt ya' fer the world."

Alice held herself rigid and her shallow breathing made him wince. "I... I... all right." She managed in a strangled whisper.

Maybe he ought to give her a little more time to get used to him before he physically made her his wife. He let out a deep breath and wrapped his arm around her small waist. He hauled her up against his chest and whispered into her hair.

"Darlin', it's been a long day. Sleep well." He kissed her hair and was glad that he had left on his under drawers. He tried to relax, he really was tired, but her delicate form against his chest made him think of how much he wanted her and he debated if they would both fair better if he loved her tonight after all.

Alice began to relax and Jasper let out a small sigh of relief. He wanted her to get used to him, his touch, his voice and mostly, his presence in her bed. Her breathing evened out and he let himself relax, as well. They both needed to sleep after all that had happened today. There would be plenty of time tomorrow to make her his.

~o0o~

Alice moaned and rolled over, dragging the blanket with her. She was having a lovely dream and she wasn't ready to wake up yet. She felt something hard against her hip and willed it to go away so she could continue on with her dream. A gentle stroking sensation on her skin brought her more fully awake. Realizing two things at once, her eyes flew open and she stared up at the dark ceiling.

The first thing she realized was that she wasn't in her bed alone, and the second, was that her nightgown was now up around her hips, exposing her legs and baring her backside. She felt her cheeks catch fire and lay perfectly still, hoping her new husband was asleep. The feel of his hand on her bare hip, dashed her hopes, but she held her breath and listened to his breathing any way. It was deep and steady and she relaxed in relief. He was still sleeping and hadn't noticed her dilemma. She tried not to wiggle too much, so as not to wake him, as she tried to pull the soft cotton material down around her nakedness. As she finally succeeded in getting it over her butt, a soft voice in the dark startled her so bad that she let out a slight scream.

"Shhhhhh... it's all right, Alice. It's just me." She felt him stroke her arm and she scooted over toward the edge of the bed. "Now, darlin', don't go all frigid on me. I was enjoying your warmth and those little moans of yours." He chuckled at her sharp intake of breath and she scooted over a little more. "Any more and your gonna' fall off the bed, there, suga'."

He snaked out his arm and slid her back over against his chest. Burying his face in her neck, he murmured, "Let me keep touching you, Alice. You're so soft, and... sweet." He kissed down to her shoulder and pushed her nightgown off her shoulder as he continued down to her collarbone.

Alice tried to hold perfectly still, but she squirmed uncomfortably as he left a trail of moist kisses down her heated skin. When did it get so hot, she wondered, trying to push away from his seeking lips. Her head was spinning and she needed to use the privy. She felt the hardness against her hip again and tried to roll away from him. He murmured in protest and rolled her over onto her back, his lips continuing where they left off.

She pushed at his head trying to dislodge his lips so she could escape. He finally raised up, but she couldn't see him in the dark. She took the opportunity to scoot back over to the edge, and used the darkness to her advantage.

"Where ya' goin', darlin'?" Jasper drawled, confusion evident in his voice. "It's black as tar with nary the moon ta' light yer way."

"I... I have to... h-have to... go... use the... go out back..." Alice was finally able to slip over the edge of the high bed and landed on her feet on the cool floor. She felt her way along the bed and made her way toward the door. Jasper was right, it was so dark that she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. Then she smiled, if she couldn't see her own hand, then he couldn't see her, and she knew her way around better than he did. She moved silently along the floor, listening to his breathing.

"Not so fast, little darlin'." Jasper said as he hauled her against his hard chest. "I ain't havin' ya' disappear on me. If'n ya' need to go out back, then I'm goin' with ya'. I ain't lettin' no varmits and such, get a hold of ya'. And I sure ain't lettin' you run away out in them fields where'n I can't find ya'." She heard a scratch sound and a small flame flared before her eyes. She saw Jasper light the lamp by the bedside and turn to face her with a grin. As he stared at her face, his grin waned. "Awwww, Alice. I thought ya' was over bein' scared of me." He shook his head in disappointment and slipped on his pants.

"Come on, sweetheart, I'll escort ya' out back." He led her out back and held the lantern while she used the small shed.

When Alice came back out, Jasper swept her up into his arms, and she let out a huffing sound as he carried her back to the house. He chuckled darkly against the top of her head. "I told ya' I wasn't gonna' give ya' a chance ta get away. Now mind yer manners and get back ta bed. Mornin' comes mighty early, and we gotta' lot ta do 'afore winter."

Alice crawled back to her spot in the bed when Jasper set her down. She turned her back to him and pulled the blanket over her head again. He let out a sigh as he slid his pants back off and blew out the lantern. He settled into the sheets and pulled her over to snuggle with him. He snickered when she went rigid and she gasped when he pulled her flush against his big body. "Sorry, darlin'." He said. "I ain't takin' no chances."

She elbowed him angrily and put a few inches between them. She heard him chuckle and she made a growling noise as she made sure her night-rail was down around her hips. He yanked her back against him and she felt his warm breath against her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"If you're too hot, I wouldn't mind if you took off your nightgown." He chuckled again when she went even more rigid, and he stroked his hand down over her hip. He felt himself growing hard again, and wondered, not for the first time, if it would be better to love her tonight and end the anticipation. She wouldn't worry any more about it, and he wouldn't spend every waking moment thinking about her.

He continued to stroke her hip before moving his hand up to brush her hair off her neck. He felt her shiver again, her body still rigid, and he placed his lips just under her ear. "Ya're so sweet, my Alice. I could keep my lips here fer ever and be content."

He began kissing her neck and worked his way down under her chin as he gently turned her toward him. He attached his lips to her sweet mouth and pulled her flush to his chest. She put her hands up to hold him off, but he kissed her until she finally relaxed and slid her hands up to grip his shoulders. He moaned into her mouth and slid his tongue in to caress hers. She stiffened again and tried to move her head away, but Jasper followed her, his lips caressing hers lovingly. He settled her so that she was half under him and began to kiss down her neck, pushing her light, cotton nightgown out of the way as he went.

He continued to kiss her soft throat and along her collarbone as his hand stroked along her side and hip. Alice began to squirm as the pit of her belly grew warmer and warmer. She felt as though she couldn't catch her breath, and tried to push Jasper off of her. He grunted and took her hands in his. He brought them up over her head in one hand and pushed her nightgown down a bit more. The tiny buttons along the front caused him to growl impatiently and he yanked at the neckline. The sound of the buttons giving way and then clattering to the floor was loud in the still night, but Jasper didn't notice. Alice was gasping for breath, she didn't know if he was trying to smother her, or not, but she felt as though it wasn't very important. A soft moan escaped from between her kiss-swollen lips and Jasper grinned against her skin.

She was his now and he wasn't stopping for anything.

He let go of her wrists to pull the sturdy cotton away from Alice's wriggling body. Alice moved her hands down to cling to his powerful arms. Her head was spinning and she was glad he was there so he could hold her down to the bed.

Jasper worked his way back up to Alice's mouth and she began returning his kisses eagerly. He settled between her legs, opening them to the width of his hips with his knees, and began to stroke the soft, wet flesh between them. Alice jumped, and tried to close her legs, but he was relentless. He continued his attention to her femininity and she began to pant. Smiling to himself, he positioned at her entrance and entered her slowly. He heard her catch her breath and he halted, giving her time to adjust to him, trying to lessen any pain she might feel. He kissed down along her neck and she began frantically kneading the muscles on his arms. Soft pants turned to breathless moans and Jasper pushed a little more. He felt Alice stiffen, but he was too far gone to stop fully.

He thrust his hips and felt her innocence give way. Suddenly, he was seated fully in her tight, wet warmth. She let out a whimper and tried to pull away, but Jasper soothed her with soft words and kisses.

"Shhhhh... Darlin', it's all right, now. It won't hurt ya' eva' agin'." He kissed her cheeks, her eyelids, her throat, before covering her lips once more. Soon, Alice was kissing him back, and he moved his hips slowly, to see if she was still in any pain. She let out a little gasp and he slipped his hand down to ease her way. He stroked her teasingly until she began to squirm and her breathing came in soft, little pants. Moving slowly so as not to hurt or frighten her again, he began working his hips so that his length almost left her heat, before sliding all the way back again. His eyes rolled as he felt the greatest pleasure he had ever felt. She was so small and clasped him like a fist, the small sounds she made, threatening to drive him over the edge.

Jasper's heart squeezed in his chest, he knew he had made the right decision to entwine his life with the life of the tiny woman in his arms. He kissed her deeply and took her sweet breath into his mouth, his heart swelling with feeling until he thought it would burst from his chest.

Alice's breath came faster and faster and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Reaching between their sweat slick bodies again, he stroked her until she was moaning and squirming with need. Her limbs began to tremble and soft gasps left her lips as she began to kiss him with frantic little pecks. He grinned at her passion and kept up his touch until he felt her clench around him. He groaned as she squeezed him even tighter and tried not to lose his control.

Alice collapsed beneath him with breathy, faint gasps, and Jasper kissed her again, before moving deeply and swiftly within her. He found his pleasure amid bright flashes of light and immense satisfaction.

Trying not to flatten his dainty, new wife, Jasper collapsed partially on her with a grunt. He worked to catch his breath before kissing the top of her head. She lay quietly beneath him, breathing softly, and waiting for him to move. He reached down to brush the damp hair off of her face.

"I know we've only known each other a short time, sweetheart, but I have never felt so utterly... complete. I truly love ya', darlin', and cannot imagine my life without ya' in it. I will take good care of ya' for the rest of our lives. I promise ya'."

He spread loving, little kisses all over her face and she smiled and reached up to stroke his face. "I love you, too, Jasper. Thank you for being so patient and sweet. I'll cherish our time forever."

They snuggled together, enjoying their new closeness, and slept deeply and peacefully despite the worries of the day.


End file.
